Drabbles
by sldlovestv18
Summary: Some little drabbles for humor. Phinabella and maybe Ferbnessa
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: this what I will when I am bored, inbetween chappys, or in between. If you like what I write check out my devianart page sldlovesphinabella. these are just little drabbles at various ages. This one they are ten. Review please!

***†***********************************************************************************************************************************

Purple

Everyone knew Isabella loves pink. She wears it alot of it so people just assume it is her faverite color. But not Phineas he knew it was purple.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: This alittle Phineas and Ferb brotherly relationship in a wierd way. they are 17 here

Taller

He said would. And now was hiding in the bathroom from Ferb. When they were 12 Ferb hit a growth spurt and Phineas did not. Ferb would walk by ruffle his hair and call him shortstuff. Phineas said he would get revenge when he got taller. He couldn't get Ferb cause of the height difference. Ferb continued this till now. They are 17 and Phineas hit a growth spurt. Now he is only an inch shorter than Ferb. Phineas tackled Ferb and tied him up sidedown in the tree, which is revenge for something else, and wrote stupid stuff all over Ferb's face. Ferb now free is trying to find Phineas. Phineas is now wishing he never got taller.


	3. Bad Good Bad

Authors note: This is why Phineas hangs Ferb upside down in the last drabble. They are 15 in this.

Bad Good Bad

Phineas was playing with some ropes and was blasted with a ray from nowhere. Now he was tied upside down in the tree, this was bad. He calls out for help. Soon Isabella shows up. As soon as Isabella saw him she started to giggle before saying, "Umm, hey *giggle* Phineas, Whatcha 'Doin?"

"Hanging upsidedown." He responds. Isabella puts on a mock thinking face before smirking and creeping closer. Phineas and Isabella have been dating for three months and have not had a real first kiss yet, this is cause Phineas being nervious kept messing up. Isabella moved his head and kissed him Spiderman style, this was good. Isabella left squealing. Soon Ferb was there. "Hey, Ferb, can you help me out here?" Phineas said. Ferb sat on a lawnchair pulled out a bowl of popcorn and watched his brother strugle to break free. This was bad and revenge worthy.


	4. Eyes

Authors note: Before we start I have some people who will help me with intros and authors notes and stuff. First is Shell she is shy.

A girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes wearing a blue tee-shirt with a purple peace sign and dark bluejeans suffles out and waves shyly.

Me: sigh don't know what to with her. Ok so heres Lee

A girl with big brown eyes and her brown hair pulled in a high ponytail, a buttonup shirt with a cardigan sweater, kaki pants, and readers glasses walks in and waves.

Me: Lee is a nerd.

Lee: I am not!

Me: Sure your not... So next is Drury.

A girl big brown eyes, brown hair with bangs pulled into a loss ponytail, and camoflage clothes walks in and fist pumps.

Me: Drury is a tomboy girl person.

Drury: You better know it.

Me: Watch it I made you I can take you away.

Drury:*mubbles*

Me: So here it is. In this they are 14. Just a funny little drabble with alittle Phinabella in the to review

Eyes

Phineas' Pov:

I knew they would eventaully find out. It probly didn't help when I ran right into the side of the house. Now I am standing in front of the mirror with these goofy glasses on. I take off the glasses and my vision blurs. I slid them back on and sigh. It started when I was 12 or so, and just got worst and worst. I stepped out of the bathroom and head down stairs. Ferb ruffles my hair and says, "Hey foureyes the Leprechaun." Great now I'm a leprechaun too. We head towards the bus stop and I see Isabella. Wow, she was pretty without the glasses, but now she is beautiful. I quickly hide my glasses. I can't let Isabella see me in those stupid glasses. Sadly Isabella figured out me out fast and I put them on. To my surprize she says they are cute. Boy, is she gonna be sad when I get contacts next week.


	5. Same

Lee: Ok so sld is no where to be found out at the moment.

Drury: So we are gonna do this next drabble... sld is bissy trying to keep her head from exploding.

Lee: She has been complaining all day! Too many ideas too many ideas! She is so annoying sometimes!

Shell: Lee... I would be careful... what if she hears us.

Lee: I would not worry she will not do anything.

Drury: Hey, one third of her is me, so I wouldn't be so sure.

Lee: Whatever.

*lights go out*

Drury: What the hell!

*tussling sounds and then lights turn back on*

Me: Sorry for the interuption. Shell, Lee, and Drury are... on a break... ya a break that it. Here they are 40. On WithThe Drabble!

Same

Phineas couldn't help but notice the simularities. His daughter and son had a relationship almost exatly like Ferb and his when they were their age. They would taunts and tease but they still loved each other. Phineas knew if they were anything like Ferb and him they would turn out just fine.


	6. Dungeon

Autors note: I'm baaaaaaaack! The girls are still on their break.

Girls: We're baaaaack!

Me: Ah! Well... while I take care of this you read the drabble. Here they are 17!

Dungeon

Phineas' POV:

I probly had this coming to me. I shouldn't have hung him upsidedown like that. I think thats what broke him. Now I'm traped with no where to go. I'm in a dark room chained to a wall with big thick chains and chuffs. It smells like feet and deaf down here. Out of all the questions I have swarming in my triangliar head one stands out the most. Where the heck did Ferb get a dungeon!


	7. Sticky

Autors note: Hey people!

Drury: Hey, so I'm introducing the drabble this time. In this they are 4.

Sticky

There they were sitting under the growing oak tree. Phineas was eating a blue rassberry icepop and Ferb had a green watermelon icepop. They sat and happily eat their icepops. Soon the icepops started to melt in the hot summer sun. After they were done, hands still covered in popcicle goo, they started to play tag. They ended up wrestling, well as much as a toddler can. Now they are back under the tree in a big sticky mess with the popcicle goo all over them, even in their hair. They were in a sticky sitution.


	8. Fight

Authors note: Hey people of the internet! Fair warning in my world Phineas and Ferb found out Perry's secret at the age of eleven and made him a translater.

Lee: In this they are 15! Enjoy!

Fight

They where at it agian but this is different than any other fight they had been in. Most of Phineas and Ferb's fights last 45 minutes or so. This was different than all of those they had been fighting for several hours. They had put a white line down the middle of the room and were writing their names on all their belongings. All that was left was Perry. Phineas picked up Perry and carried him to his side. "Woh woh woh, where are you going with him?" Said Ferb pointing a finger at Perry.

"To my side he is mine."

"He is mine."

"My name is on him." Phineas says while writing his name on Perry's beak.

"Well so is mine!" Ferb shouts while writing his name on Perry's tail.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

This continued meanwhile they had started pulling on him. Phineas had a hold on Perry's middle, while Ferb had the tail. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Perry took out his translator and shouts, "The platypus is not stretchy. Repeat. THE PLATYPUS IS NOT STRETCHY!" With that they droped him on the ground. "This better not be permanant marker." Perry complained.

"Of course it isn't"

Ferb looked away and wistled a tune. "Nice work, Ferb."says an amussed Phineas.

"Shut up, Phineas."

This will be a long night.

...1:30 AM...

Phineas is giving Ferb a side hug and Ferb was returning it. It took all night, but they finally made up.


	9. Ona Stick

Authors note: Hey people I'm back!

Shell: Well... I'm going to introduce the drabble... well here they are... ten.

Me: *facepalm* On with the drabble!

On a stick

Ferb didn't know why this is, but Phineas would eat anything on a stick. Corndogs, meatloaf on a stick, and so on. One day while Phineas was eating a corndog when Ferb questioned him with a raise of an eyebrow. Phineas simply said that some wierd unexplainable force drew him to any food on a stick. Ferb could clearly see Phineas had lost his marbles, so he did something for Phineas' own good. He took Phineas' corndog and ate it. Phineas started to complain and rant about it, then Ferb smacked him. Phineas blinked a few times then thanked him for it. Ferb always knew how to help Phineas.


	10. Perry

Authors note: Hi thar peoples of the internets! Here they are 5! NOW ON WITH THE DRABBLE!

Perry

Phineas and Ferb were just arriving home from getting their new pet. They named him Bartholimew. It was a strange name but they liked it. They came inside and sat Perry on his new bed next to a basket of old toys. "You know maybe we should rename him." ,says Phineas looking at Perry. Perry starts to play with a old pear toy. All of a sudden Ferb says, "How about Perry?" Phineas looks at Ferb then blinks a couple times than replies happily, "Thats a great name, Ferb. You know he is going to need a coller... Ferb I know what we're gonna do today!


	11. Daydream

Autors note: I back again! Today introducing the drabble... Phineas!

Phineas: Hello people! Here Ferb and I are 12 so enjoy!

Daydream

Phineas and Ferb were sitting in the backyard looking over blueprints for what to do that day. Phineas was looking at a blueprint for a gaint floating merry-go-round, while Ferb had a blueprint for a trackless rollercoaster. After a little while Phineas started to look super distant. Ferb took notice to this and waved a hand in front of his face. Ferb rolls his eyes at this and rolled up a blueprint. Ferb then swats phineas upside the head with the rolled up blueprint. Phineas blinks twice then screams, "What the heck was that for Ferb!"

"I desided to end your little trip to Isabella land early."

At that Phineas blushes deep pink and stutters, "I-i-i don-n't kn-now w-w-what you-ur talking a-about F-ferb."

Ferb rolls his eyes at this then gives Phineas a sarcastic look. Phineas then says, "Fine I was you happy now just don't tell her." Ferb gives him a thumbs up and then they contiued on with what they were doing before.


	12. Trouble1

Autors note: Hi thar! here they are 17 so enjoy!

Trouble1

Ferb was sitting at the dining room table, drinking a coke, silently celebrating his victory over Phineas. Phineas was sitting in a dungeon ten feet under the house. Phineas would be so mad. Ferb rembered the last time someone truely peeved his brother off. Lets just say it was not pretty. What a second, what was Phineas going to do to Ferb when he was out. Ferb was now sort of scared. The more he thought about it the more frightened he became. Before Ferb knew it he was terified. He didn't want to herd goats! Ferb ran into the dungeon and set Phineas free. He started to beg Phineas for forgivenesss. It did not take long for Phineas too noticed what was happening. Ferb remebered Bob... poor, poor Bob... and got scared. Phineas simply walked out saying he would consider it. Phineas was trying to get in his head and it worked. Soon Phineas reveiled his plan to Ferb and Ferb playfully punched him in the shoulder.


	13. Sick

Autors note: Hi peoples I sorry that I have not written in awhile... but I have got strep throut now... so I will likely write alittle more now. Ok so this one is a Candace and Phineas and Ferb drabble. This is based on something that happened today. Here phineas and ferb are 6

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Sick

Candace's POV:

I wake up and my throut still hurts. My grandma is over for a visit and she is currently checking throat for something. "What are you doing?" I say confused

"Checking to see if your glands are swollen."

"Whatever."

She asks me to come up stairs where the light is better so she could look at my throut. I slowly walked up the stairs. Grandma checked my throut, then called my mom over. " Do you see those blisters?" I hear grandma say.

" Oh those little bumps there are normal," my mom replies.

" No those ones in the very back."

" Oh ya those don't look good."

" Whats wrong?" I ask.

" Your throut is very red and swollen and you have blisters on your throut. It looks like you have strep throut."

" Well, that is great."

I slowly walk to the couch. I lay down and turn on the TV. Before I know it I fall asleep. When I wake up I find my blankets gone and Phineas and Ferb laying on the couch curled up against me. Annoyed I say, " Phineas, Ferb, get off me"

"No" Phineas replies.

" Get off guys, you don't want to get sick do you?"

" Mommy just said we shouldn't drink after you,"

"You shouldn't get to close ether."

I sigh, I don't want them to get sick. Finally I manage to get them off me and the covers back on. Phineas takes the remote. I ask him what he was doing. He replies simply that he was turning on Ducky Momo cause he knows I love it. Phineas and Ferb can be so cute sometimes.


	14. teenagers

Teenagers

It is a beautiful day in sunny Danville, a fourty year old Isabella is sitting on the couch trying to watch the TV. This is harder than it sounds simply because her sixteen yearold daughter, Philla, was playing her music way too loud. Isabella would say something, but she knew it wasnn't going to do any good. Right now Philla was listening to Dumb Love by Sean Kingston. All of a sudden Philla's bedroom door flys open and she comes out dancing. She swings her to the beat of song as she makes her way to the kitchen. She is softly singing along as she the bread from the top the refrigarator. She quickly gets the peanut butter and jelly out and starts to make a sandwitch, still dancing.

"Hey, turn it down!" came a shout from her fifthteen yearold son, Issac, in the backyard.

"Make me Shortstuff !"

Isabella laughs a little at this, Issac was a liittle bit on the shortside. They both take after thier fathers height. Philla stopped making her sandwitch when Issac comes in from the backyard to demand she turn her music off. Isabella rolls her eyes at her children's argument. They fight with each other daily, which in retrospect is normal in a house with teenagers.

"The fireside boys are gonna be over soon and I don't want them to hear your music!"

" The fireside boys won't mind my music and you know it!"

Just then a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes walks in and asks, "Whats with all noise guys?" The two just contiued to fight. Philla noticed the boy has there and said, "Hi, Jake! Whatcha doin here?"

"W-well Issac called us over a-a-and I thought I could get here eary some you and me could hangout or something."

"Well okay but I am alittle bissy right now."

Philla and Issac kept fighting, while Jake's shoulders slumped slightly in disapointment. Isabella giggles, Philla was oblivous just like her father. Speaking of the father he finally walks in smiling wide. He sets sight on the argument in the kitchen and runs a hand through his bright red hair.

"They at it again?" The man asked.

"Yup."

Just then Philla tackles Issac and pins him down. The father clears his throat and Philla looks up at him smiling.

" Hi, Daddy!"

"Hi, sweety, would you mind getting off your brother?"

Philla gets off Issac grabbs what had made so far for a sandwitch and went back to her room. Isabella leans over and puts her head on her husband's shoulder and wispers, " Good job Phineas."


	15. Dance

Dance

Many many people had seen Phineas dance. Phineas loves to dance, it was a fact of life at the Flynn-Fletcher house, but nothing could of prepared Ferb for what he saw when he walked in the backyard. Phineas playing music off his Ipod very loud. That was normal, what Ferb wasn't expecting was Phineas to dance like a crazy person. He was everywhere, he was leaping, jumping, twirling, and every once and awhile belting out random lyrics. Ferb had came back from the mall and opened the sliding glass door to find him dancing. Everyone was out of the house and Isabella was at fireside girls camp for a week, so Phineas was home alone. Well at least Ferb now knows what Phineas does when he is home alone. The song end and Phineas slide on his knees towards Ferb with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes he saw Ferb looking at him. Phineas' face flushed instantly.

"w-what are you doing home, Ferb, your not supposed to be home yet." said a startled Phineas. Ferb just crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow.

"Seriously why, dude?"

"Well while why were you dancing in the backyard?" Ferb asked cleverly.

"What I do when I am home alone is my bisness, Ferb." All Ferb did was roll his eyes at his brother.

"I saw the sarcasm in that I role Ferb" Ferb snorted at Phineas. Phineas was such a goofball sometimes.


End file.
